


Fluttercream

by ShallowJaney



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Puns & Word Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the cofounders of Flutterbeam have no names according to IMDB so I'll just use abbreviations of the actors' names. It's the worst piece I've ever written, full of puns and nowhere near as much smut as I'd like, but in all fairness, we've only got a couple of minutes of these dudes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fluttercream

**Author's Note:**

> So the cofounders of Flutterbeam have no names according to IMDB so I'll just use abbreviations of the actors' names. It's the worst piece I've ever written, full of puns and nowhere near as much smut as I'd like, but in all fairness, we've only got a couple of minutes of these dudes.

Al slowly took his jacket off, biting his lower lip as he did so. 

“So are you going to just stare, or are you going to fuck me?”

Sky scoffed playfully, tilting his head enough for a strand of hair to fall in front of his eye. He approached Al, both of them grinning in anticipation, and slid his hands under his purple t-shirt.

Al rested his hands on the back of Sky's neck and closed his eyes, gently touching his nose with his.

"You know... I love it when you blush like this" whispered Sky and moved his hands to cup his lover's face. He planted a soft kiss on his nose and then their lips met.

As the kiss grew deeper, Al unzipped Sky's fly and his cock popped out.

"You did this on purpose" he laughed, breaking the kiss.

"Did what? Am innocent" pouted Sky, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Al inhaled and grabbed his friend's erection. "Would an innocent co-founder have such a huge cock like this?"

"Well, the question is..." he paused to suck on Al's lower lip for a second "would the sexy co-founder find an interest in this aforementioned cock?"

Al was grinning widely at his partner's attempt at making dirty office talk. "The prudent thing to do here is perform a trial on the given material".

"Oh. Well then... kindly proceed".

Without breaking eye contact, Al went down on Sky, starting with cat-like laps. The blonde co-founder kept a hand at the back of his friend's head, guiding him. When he felt he was about to come, he tugged on Al's T-shirt and motioned him to get up.

"Take this off. Wanna fuck you."

"Ah, but you fucked me during lunch, so switch?"

"Fair enough."

"Good, now strip."

Al took his cock out watching his lover undress. He didn't let him finish when he stepped forward to bite on his shoulder.

"Hungry, are we?" smiled Sky, now bent over the desk.

"Mhm. Now how about we perform a trial on one of your other ass-ets?"

"More like a probe!"

"Good one!" laughed Al as he nuzzled Sky's neck.

He pushed the head inch by inch into the other founder, taking every one of his gasps in. They were both proud to share not only the company, but also their bodies. The shaft was now all in and Sky looked up at Al to kiss him.

"You can go faster now" he breathed. "I think I'm good."

"You got it, babe." smiled Al and started pumping.

Their tangling fingers were grasping each other, the desk was shaking and the moans they were making were so loud that they could be heard from outside the office. 

They didn't care. Al started pumping even harder, while Sky grabbed his own erection. With a loud groan, Al came inside his friend, whose semen soon after spilled across the desk.

They both collapsed on top of papers and folders. Breathing heavily, they joined hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Do you think we should probe the Pied Piper dude the same way?"

"Wouldn't hurt. At least we'll know if he's a good fit."


End file.
